Smile My Love
by DevilJo
Summary: melanggar janjinya... meninggalkannya sendirian.. dan membuatnya sedih... Bisakah Natsume mendapatkan hati Mikan kembali setelah semua yang dilakukannya? edited ;)


**SMILE MY LOVE**

Hai, namaku Natsume Hyuuga. Saat aku berusia 6 tahun, ayah dan ibu mengajakku berlibur ketempat yang sangat indah. Disana aku melihat banyak pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. Suatu hari, saat aku berlarian di taman, aku tersandung dan terjatuh.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja? ", tanya seseorang.

Saat aku melihat keatas, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan, kira – kira sebaya denganku. Wajahnya sangat manis, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantuku. Kuterima niat baiknya dan menggenggam tangannya lalu berdiri.

"Terima… ", belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ada suara yang menyelaku, "Mikan… Mikan… ", bunyi suara itu. "Ah, maaf ya. Sepertinya ibu sudah mencariku. Sampai jumpa lagi", kata anak itu sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berlari pergi. Keesokan harinya, aku melihat anak itu lagi di taman.

"Hai", sapaku.

"Oh, hai", balasnya dengan senyum. Senyumannya sangat manis. Membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku.

"Emm… untuk yang kemarin… terima kasih ya…", kataku.

"Sama – sama", katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Tak lama kemudian ada segrombolan anak yang mendekati kami. "Hey jelek, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", kata salah satu anak dari gerombolan tersebut. "Aku disini untuk berlibur bersama orangtuaku! Memangnya kenapa?", kata anak perempuan itu.

"Kau ini jelek dan hanya bisa cari perhatian guru dan Tsubasa nii – san saja! Kalau kau disini, kau hanya akan membuat pemandangan disini jadi jelek!", kata anak tadi.

"Aku tidak mencari perhatian mereka! Mereka memang sayang padaku! Terutama Tsubasa nii – san!", teriak anak perempuan itu.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku maju selangkah menjadi berada didepan anak perempuan itu. "Sudah cukup! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu dia lagi!", kataku.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa berani memerintahku…", kata anak tadi.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Berani melawanku…", kataku. Lalu karena kesal, anak tadi mendorongku hingga jatuh.

"Huh! Rasakan itu", katanya dan kemudian ia dan kawan – kawannya berlalu pergi.

"Apa kau tidak apa – apa? ", tanya anak perempuan itu. Aku tidak menjawab dan langsung berdiri.

"Oh tidak, tanganmu berdarah", kata anak perempuan itu. Ia lalu mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengikatnya dilukaku.

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku", katanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, setiap hari kami sering bertemu dan bermain bersama. Ternyata ibu kami adalah teman baik. Aku juga mengetahui bahwa namanya adalah Mikan Sakura. Usianya dibawahku satu tahun, tetapi karena aku lahir mendekati akhir tahun kami jadi satu angkatan di sekolah. Dan untuk Tsubasa nii – san, dia adalah kakak kelas Mikan dan juga temannya sejak kecil. Menurut cerita yang kudengar, ia sangat menyayangi Mikan seperti saudaranya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Mikan yang menyayangi Tsubasa nii – san seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Setelah seminggu berlalu, sekarang kami harus berpisah dan kembali ke rumah masing – masing. "Kita pasti bertemu lagi kan?" kata Mikan sambil menahan air matanya.

"Iya, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Aku janji", kata ku lalu mencium keningnya sebagai tanda perpisahan dan janjiku.

"Mikan ayo berangkat", kata ibu Mikan. Mikanpun naik kemobil. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu berlalu pergi. Kulihat terus tangan Mikan yang melambai dari jendela mobil hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Sekarang giliranku yang meninggalkan tempat ini. Setelah semua siap, kami masuk kedalam mobil. Diperjalanan pulang hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tanpa disadari tanah longsor dan menghantam mobil kami. Mobil kami masuk ke jurang. Dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah kurang lebih 3 hari aku tak sadar, aku mendengar kabar bahwa orangtuaku meninggal. Kini aku hidup seorang diri. Dokter mengatakan sebelum meninggal, ibu menitipkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumah dan nomor telepon. Kucoba menelepon ke nomor itu. Ternyata itu adalah nomor telepon Mikan. Darimana aku tau? Tentu saja karena yang mengangkat teleponku adalah Mikan sendiri. Mikan menyadari bahwa aku yang meneleponnya ketika aku secara tidak sadar menyebut namanya. Ia langsung bertanya bagaimana keadaanku. Suaranya terdengar cemas. Setelah itu ia langsung memberi tau orangtuanya dan langsung pergi menjengukku.

Ketika melihatku, Mikan langsung menangis, "syukurlah… hiks… Kau tidak apa – apa…"

Aku langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampirinya dan menghapus air matanya. "Sudah, sudah… jangan nangis… aku baik – baik saja… kalau kamu nangis terus, wajah manismu bisa jadi jelek…" kataku setengah bercanda dan tersenyum.

Diapun berhenti menangis. Tak lama kemudian, ibu Mikan masuk dan menghampiri kami.

"Natsume, ibumu memintaku untuk menjagamu. Aku ingin kau ikut pulang bersama kami", katanya. Akupun setuju, sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama Mikan dan keluarga.

Hari – hariku terasa menyenangkan. Aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan Mikan. Saat kami duduk dikelas 4 SD, aku berjanji akan selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya aku melanggar janjiku. Walaupun aku merasa senang, aku tidak bisa mengingkari rasa bersalahku… aku yang telah membuat Mikan lupa cara bicara saat kami di kelas 6 SD.

Saat itu kami berjalan dikoridor dekat tangga, seperti biasa fansku mengerumuni kami. Salah satu dari mereka yang merasa iri pada Mikan mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari tangga. Aku yang saat itu ada di sebelahnya tidak dapat menolongnya tepat waktu.

Walaupun dokter bilang ia dapat disembuhkan dan kembali normal dengan waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi tetap saja ini semua adalah salahku. Salahku yang memiliki banyak fans yang merupakan ancaman bagi Mikan. Salahku yang tidak dapat menolongnya.

Semakin lama aku bersamanya semakin aku merasa bersalah. Akhirnya, setelah aku lulus SD, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah itu… meninggalkan kebahagiaan… meninggalkan Mikan. Kutinggalkan sepucuk surat untuk orangtua Mikan:

"_terimakasih atas perhatian kalian selama ini. Aku minta maaf karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahu kalian. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena aku telah membuat Mikan jadi seperti ini. Kalian tenang saja. Aku mendapat beasiswa di Alice Academy yang bersistem asrama. Ponsel yang kalian berikan sebagai hadiah kelulusanku sudah kujual untuk biaya pendaftaran dan untuk uang cadangan. Maaf soal itu… Jika aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan, aku akan membeli ponsel baru dan akan segera memberitahu kalian. Aku tinggalkan sepucuk surat untuk Mikan juga. Tetapi aku tidak mengatakan kemana aku pergi. Tolong, jangan beritahu dia. Begitu pula saat aku menelepon atau mengirim surat pada kalian. Aku tidak ingin dia tau. Terimakasih sekali lagi. Dan maaf sudah merepotkan kalian selama ini._

_Tertanda,_

_Natsume Hyuuga"_

Dan sepucuk lagi untuk Mikan:

"_Mikan, aku minta maaf karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Dan juga maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu begitu. Meskipun kau bilang itu bukan salahku, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak dapat menepati janjiku padamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tau permintaanku ini sangat egois, tapi kumohon tetaplah tersenyum seperti biasanya. Jangan menangis dan tetaplah bahagia. Bila kau membenciku, itu bukan masalah bagiku. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kebahagiaanmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu selama ini. Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau tau… aku sayang padamu._

_Salam sayang,_

_Natsume Hyuuga"_

Saat menulis surat untuk Mikan, tanganku terasa sangat berat. Hatiku serasa teriris – iris setiap aku menulis setiap katanya. Malam itu, aku pergi dari rumahnya dengan meninggalkan surat – surat itu di kamar mereka. Saat aku meletakkannya di kamar Mikan, sebelum aku pergi, aku mengecup keningnya dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Aku sayang padamu".

Sejak kepindahanku, senyum hilang dari wajahku. Karena senyumku sudah kutinggalkan di rumah itu. Tapi disini aku memiliki sahabat baru. Satu – satunya yang berhasil mendekatiku dan mengetahui masa laluku. Namanya Ruka Nogi. Dia baik dan pengertian.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu begitu cepat. Setelah ujian aku akan menjadi seorang murid SMA. Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan sambilan saat aku duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah kafe dekat sekolah dan asrama. Untung saja sekolah mengijinkan muridnya untuk bekerja.

Sejak saat itu aku sudah mempunyai ponsel baru dan uang tabungan yang lumayan. Aku sudah memberitahu orangtua Mikan tentang hal ini. Saat mendengar suaraku mereka sangat senang. Tapi tentu saja aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberitahu Mikan. Mereka memberitahuku tentang Mikan, ia sudah sembuh.

Saat ia pertama kali tau bahwa aku pergi, ia sangat terpukul dan hampir tidak mau menjalani pengobatan. Untungnya tidak. Setelah beberapa hari mengurung diri dikamar akhirnya ia mulai kembali seperti biasa.

Setelah itu aku jadi sering menelepon mereka. Aku juga sering meminta mereka agar aku bisa mendengar suara Mikan. Biasanya jika aku meminta begitu, mereka akan menemui Mikan dan mengajaknya bicara.

Saat pertama aku mendengar suaranya, aku merasa bagai mendengar suara bidadari. Aku juga sempat mendengar suara tawanya. Sangat indah. Selama 3 tahun ini, aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Aku tidak pernah mendekati siapapun. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Wajah manisnya, senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, sifatnya. Tak akan hilang dari otak dan hatiku. Apa lagi sekolah ini memiliki pohon sakura di halaman belakang asrama. Aku semakin tidak bisa melupakannya. Setelah ujian, lagi – lagi aku mendapat beasiswa di SMA.

Saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku tidak datang. Tentu dengan satu alasan. Malas. Untuk apa aku menghadiri upacara yang tidak penting itu. Karena itu, sekarang aku berada di atas pohon sakura milikku, mengingat – ingat tentang Mikan.

Setelah merasa cukup lama berada diatas dan merasa bahwa upacara telah selesai, aku turun dari pohon itu dengan cara melompat seperti kucing. Tentu saja berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Tapi saat aku berjalan, tiba – tiba saja aku tersandung dan terjatuh. Bagi seorang Natsume Hyuuga tentu saja ini adalah hal yang memalukan.

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya, "Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya. Saat aku melihat keatas. Aku sangat terkejut. Ternyata itu adalah Mikan. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa dia tau kalau aku ada disini selama ini? Apa orangtuanya memberitahunya? Sepertinya tidak. Karena Mikan juga sangat terkejut melihatku. Yah, dia tidak berubah. Wajahnya memang mudah dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka lebar.

Setelah beberapa saat saling bertatap mata, aku tersadar dan segera menerima niat baiknya untuk menolongku berdiri. Setelah aku berdiri, tangannya tidak kulepaskan begitu saja. Kuperhatikan lagi dia. Dia berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya yang dulu sering di kuncir dua, sekarang diurai. Panjang rambutnya sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Tangannya halus, kecil, dan terasa hangat ditanganku. Sepertinya dia juga masih memperhatikanku.

Setelah beberapa saat dia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Na… Natsume… kaukah itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Akupun akhirnya tersadar dari pikiranku, "Iya… ini aku", kataku dengan nada datar dan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku juga punya pertanyaan yang sama untukmu" kataku.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa", katanya datar, "Hotaru juga ada", lanjutnya. Hotaru adalah sahabatnya dari kecil. Aku juga mengenalnya, kami satu sekolah saat SD.

"Aku juga mendapat beasiswa", kataku.

Hening beberapa saat… hanya suara daun – daun yang bergoyang tertiup angin saja yang terdengar.

"Apa selama ini kau bersembunyi disini?" tanyanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu", kataku dingin lalu melepaskan tangannya meski tak mau.

Sepertinya dia baru sadar bahwa dari tadi tangannya tak kulepaskan. Dia memperhatikan tangannya yang tadi kupegang dan mengepalkannya. Ia tidak mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh poninya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku tau pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau benar. Itu bukan urusanku. Bagimu aku bukan siapa – siapa", katanya masih tidak menatapku.

Mendengar perkataannya aku merasa sangat menyesal atas semua yang kulakukan sampai detik ini. Tetapi tentu saja tidak kutunjukkan perasaan ini. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi menuju asrama. Tanpa sadar, tanganku berusaha meraihnya. Tapi ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Aku… sudah tidak bisa meraihnya lagi…

_Mikan's POV_

Aku berjalan menuju kamar teman baikku… Hotaru…

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Ini aku, Mikan", kataku setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia membukakan pintu untukku dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"ada apa?" tanyanya sembari menyuruhku duduk.

"aku bertemu dengannya" jawabku.

"Natsume?" tanyanya lagi

Aku mengangguk. "apa selama ini kau tahu bahwa dia ada disini?" tanyaku mengingat ia bisa melacak siapa saja dengan alat – alat canggihnya.

"tidak. Aku baru mengetahuinya. Ruka bilang padaku ia ingin mengenalkan kita pada sahabatnya selama ini. Namanya Natsume Hyuuga" katanya

"jadi pacarmu itu bersahabat dengannya?" tanyaku

Hotaru mengangguk

"apa kau memberitahu Ruka – pyon tentang aku dan Natsume?" tanyaku lagi

Hotaru menggeleng

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia mengenalkan kita padanya. Lagi pula aku tidak mengenal dia yang sekarang", kataku. Hotaru hanya diam.

_Natsume's Pov_

Keesokan harinya saat dikelas, aku menyadari bahwa aku sekelas dengan Mikan. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan duduk bersebelahan denganku. Hotaru dengan Ruka. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah cukup akrab. Sedangkan aku dengan Mikan, ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Bahkan melirik sedikitpun tidak.

Saat jam makan siang, seperti biasa Ruka mengajakku ke kantin. Kantin penuh sesak seperti biasa. Semuanya normal. Namun ada satu yang tak biasa. Aku melihat Mikan dan Hotaru makan dimeja yang sama denganku.

"Eeemmm… Natsume, ini pacarku yang sering kuceritakan padamu. Hotaru Imai. Dan ini temannya Mikan Sakura. Kalian berdua ini sahabatku, Natsume Hyuuga", kata Ruka dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

Aku cukup terkejut ternyata pacar Ruka adalah Hotaru. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Hotaru tidak mengatakan apa – apa pada Ruka soal Mikan dan aku. Ruka memang tahu masa laluku, hanya saja ia tidak tahu siapa nama gadis yang kuceritakan padanya.

"Apa kabar Hyuuga – san… senang bertemu denganmu", kata Mikan sambil tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum yang kukenal dulu. Senyumnya berbeda.

"Senang bertemu denganmu _**lagi**_, Mikan", kataku menekan kata 'lagi'

"Jadi kalian sudah pernah bertemu dan saling kenal?" tanya Ruka

"Dia gadis yang kuceritakan padamu", kataku.

"Jadi dia…"

"Tidak. Kami baru bertemu pagi tadi, jadi tidak mungkin kami saling kenal", kata Mikan.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget. Aku tidak menyangka Mikan pura – pura tidak mengenalku. Tak lama, ponselku bergetar tanda ada sms masuk.

_From: Hotaru Imai_

"_Diam dan ikuti saja. Nanti akan kuceritakan"_

Aku melihat kearah Hotaru yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Suasana disekitar kami jadi terasa tidak enak. Tak lama setelah kami selesai makan, bel tanda masuk dibunyikan. Kamipun kembali ke kelas tanpa mengucapkan apa – apa.

Saat pulang sekolah, Hotaru menyuruh Mikan untuk pulang bersama Ruka. Ia lalu menghampiriku. "Ikut aku", katanya. Aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya sampai ke belakang sekolah.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hotaru.

"Aku merasa dia berubah" kataku yang sama sekali bukan pertanyaan.

"Itu semua salahmu", katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu semua salahmu. Saat ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara, ia masih bisa tertawa dan bersikap normal. Tapi, saat kau meninggalkannya… ia berubah… Senyum cerianya hilang… ia tak bisa tersenyum. Agar kami tidak khawatir, ia memasang topeng tersenyum. Tentu saja tidak ada yang sadar kecuali aku. Ia juga jadi pendiam. Itu semua salahmu Hyuuga", kata Hotaru sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya diam. Terkejut mendengar hal itu. Aku tak menyangka Mikan akan menjadi seperti itu.

"Setidaknya hubungi dia untuk menanyakan kabarnya atau minta maaf. Kau pikir sepucuk surat saja dapat membuatnya lebih baik?" lanjut Hotaru.

Lagi – lagi aku tidak menjawab. Hanya diam. Tiba – tiba saja aku merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak menghubunginya sekalipun… Kenapa selama ini aku hanya menanyakannya pada orangtuanya… Kenapa tidak langsung tanya padanya? Bodoh… sekarang dia pasti membenciku…

"Ia tidak membencimu", kata Hotaru seakan membaca pikiranku. "Ia hanya tak menyangka kau akan meninggalkannya dan mengingkari janjimu", lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Minta maaf dan kembalikan senyumnya… kembalikan Mikan yang dulu", jawab Hotaru.

Setelah itu kami kembali ke asrama. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hotaru tadi. Apa dia mau memaafkanku?

_Mikan's POV_

Aku sedang berbaring dikasurku. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Hotaru dengan Natsume. Tiba – tiba saja aku merasa bosan, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi berjalan – jalan. Saat aku keluar dari kamar, aku melihat kamar yang ada disebelah kamarku. Itu adalah kamar Natsume. Aku melihat pintunya terbuka sedikit, karena penasaran aku mengintip kedalam. Kamarnya tidak jauh beda denganku, hanya cat dan barang – barangnya saja yang berbeda. Tanpa sengaja aku mendorong pintu menjadi lebih terbuka. Mendengar suara pintu, Natsume yang sedang tidur dikasurnya langsung bangun.

"siapa disitu?!" bentaknya sambil melihat kearah pintu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun ketika melihatku, ia terlihat lebih tenang. "ternyata kau", katanya menghela napas. Aku hanya diam.

_Natsume's POV_

Aku mengajaknya ke pohon sakura tempat pertama kami bertemu setelah sekian lama. Kami duduk bersebelahan dibawah pohon itu. Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada suara terdengar.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku memecah keheningan

"baik", jawabnya. Hening kembali datang untuk beberapa saat.

"kenapa kau pura – pura tidak mengenaliku waktu itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"aku tidak berpura – pura. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu lagi", jawabnya dingin.

"Mikan", gumamku lalu melihat kearahnya. Menatap wajahnya yang manis. Ia tidak melihat kearahku. Pandangannya menuju kelangit. Melihat bintang – bintang dengan tatapan dingin, namun sedih. Hening kembali datang. Aku hanya memandangi wajahnya yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Sedangkan dia, hanya memandangi bintang – bintang.

"Natsume", katanya lalu melihat kearahku dan mata kami bertemu. Mata hazel yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Betapa aku merindukannya.

"Lupakan aku", apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya membuatku kaget. Kulihat matanya. Dia sedang sangat serius. "Anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal", lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau", jawabku, "Dan kalaupun aku mau aku tidak bisa"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menahan marah dan mata yang mulai berair.

"Maaf", kataku dengan suara yang kecil. Entah Mikan mendengarnya atau tidak. Saat ini hanya itu yang terlintas diotakku. Aku tidak berani melihat langsung kematanya, jadi aku menutupi mataku dengan poni.

"Aku tau kau sering menelepon ke rumah dan bicara pada orangtuaku, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Aku tau kau sering mengirim surat pada orangtuaku, aku menemukan beberapa suratmu dikamar orangtuaku", ia berhenti sejenak, "Sejak saat itu, aku menunggu dan menunggu. Tidak ada surat ataupun telepon darimu. Kenapa… kenapa kau mengirim surat dan menelepon orangtuaku? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menelponku setiap saat atau mengirimiku surat setiap hari… aku hanya ingin tau kabarmu dan keberadaanmu itu saja! Hanya kabarmu! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf… hanya kabar…" suaranya mengecil dan air mata mulai mengalir kewajahnya.

"Maaf", kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan lebih keras.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan surat dengan kata – kata yang manis dan panjang. Kau juga tidak perlu menanyakan keadaanku. Aku hanya ingin tau keadaanmu…" lalu ia menangis.

Mendengar itu, aku semakin merasa tidak berguna. Hatiku serasa ditusuk ribuan pisau. Saat ia akan pergi, aku menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… aku minta maaf… Kalau kau mau marah, marah saja…kau boleh memakiku atau berteriak padaku… Kau mau pukul, pukul saja aku sampai puas… Aku tidak keberatan kau membenciku, bahkan melupakanku… tapi kumohon jangan suruh aku melupakanmu… aku akan lakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu… demi membuatmu selalu tersenyum…" kataku sambil memeluknya semakin erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu Mikan membalas pelukanku. Kami berpelukan untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali ke asrama.

Keesokan harinya, semua terasa lebih baik. Mikan kembali ceria dan mulai mengajakku bicara. Hari demi hari berlalu, semakin lama aku dan Mikan semakin dekat seperti dulu lagi. Hanya saja, sekarang dia tidak kalah populernya denganku. Banyak yang mengidolakannya, mulai dari laki – laki sampai perempuan. Dia bagaikan primadona sekolah ini. Apalagi dengan prestasi yang tidak kalah bagusnya denganku dan Hotaru.

Biasanya, saat aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan atau ada waktu luang, kami selalu duduk dibawah pohon sakura milik kami. Terkadang saat akhir pekan aku mengajaknya jalan – jalan ke luar asrama.

~TBC~

* * *

Yak ini adalah fic Jo yang ke-2 tentang Gakuen Alice ^^

jangan lupa review ya :D

dan tolong kasih Jo saran sebaiknya cerita ini dilanjutkan seperti apa.. saya bingung ^^"

Ja~


End file.
